joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
M'Tess, Kallus
Awards / Decorations: * Klingon-Federation War Service Medal * Starfleet Top Gun; with Ace pilot status claiming 15 Fighter kills against Klingon forces in the Archanis Sector * Operation: Delta Rising Service Medal * Iconian War Service Medal * Christopher Pike Medal for Valor (x2) earned once against the Klingons, and again against the Iconians * Starfleet Legion of Honor (with clusters) for conspicuous gallantry against the enemy during the Iconian War Biographical Information: Born on Cait, in 2378, to clan M’Tess, the young man known as Kallus always knew three things. He loved to fly, loved to explore, and was on more than one occasion called out for being more aggressive and ambitious than his fellow Caitians. Although his aggressive tendencies never left him, he learned to hone and temper them in pursuit of his ultimate goal, a career in Starfleet. A Graduate of Starfleet Academy; class of 2400, Kallus M’Tess entered the service with a focus on tactical operations, with a double major in Astrophysics and Political Science, beginning his career as a shuttle pilot. When relations with the Klingon Empire deteriorated and open war was declared, then Lieutenant J.G. Kallus M’Tess was transferred into the Starfleet 6th Tactical Fighter Wing as a Fighter pilot and demonstrated a natural talent for dog-fighting Klingon Raiders. Kallus served on the border and while serving aboard the U.S.S. Rabin flew sorties against Klingon incursions in the Archanis Sector, racking up impressive numbers of kills in fighter combat, before Starfleet was forced to pull out of the sector. His valorous conduct in the battle of Archanis IV earned him the Christopher Pike Medal for Valor and a transfer back to Earth to attend Starfleet’s Fighter Weapon School, affectionately known by its more archaic Earth name; “Top Gun.” Afterwards returning to the front as a full Lieutenant in 2407. In 2409 LT. M’Tess accepted transfer to the post of Chief Tactical Officer aboard the U.S.S. Outlaw, under Captain Jackson “Blackjack” Hayes for two years before the Captain retired to join a Private Military Contracting Company. Having now been promoted to Lt. Commander, Kallus was transferred to the U.S.S. Thermopylae as Chief Tactical Officer under Captain Aarl Tyrin. Doubling as Second Officer, Kallus M’Tess served as an invaluable member of the Therm’s crew during its mission of exploration in the Delta Quadrant, being considered the unofficial “Drill Sergeant” of the Therm under the Captain and Executive Officer. Kallus was well suited to the life of an explorer after years of war and military actions. The exploration however would not last long, as the Iconian War would call the Thermopylae into action to defend the Federation from the invaders. It was the war that again shaped the Caitian’s career. During the conflict, with Starfleet in dire need of experienced Captains, the Therm’s First Officer would be promoted to Captain of his own vessel. Captain Aarl, needing a right hand he knew he could trust, promoted Kallus to Commander and the post of First Officer of the U.S.S. Thermopylae. As Thermopylae’s First Officer, Kallus would often be thrust into action on the front. His natural aggression and ferocity would be put to good use against the Heralds, taking the fight to the enemy on New Romulus, leading Thermopylae Security teams assisting the Romulans in defending their cities, while Captain Aarl commanded the Therm in Orbit against the enemy fleet. His valor and conspicuous gallantry in the face of the enemy at New Romulus, and again at the Battle of the Sol System earned him his second Christopher Pike Medal for Valor, and finally the Starfleet Legion of Honor w/ Clusters for conspicuous gallantry above and beyond the call of duty in defense of the Federation. The scars on his left eye being a physical reminder of his service to the Federation. With the Iconian War over, Starfleet once again returned to its primary mission of Exploration, and the crew of the Therm was transferred to a new Pathfinder-class Long Range Science Vessel, and resumed its mission of exploration, now with Kallus as First Officer. Kallus took to the role with even greater aplomb in peace than he did in war. Having mellowed more after the war, he remained the firmer hand to his Captain’s more measured approach, but never once countermanded his Captain. However, when the posting of Captain opened up on another ship, Starfleet made the offer to Commander M’Tess, and he accepted, leaving his home for the past few years to begin a new life….as a Starfleet Captain. Now as the Captain of the U.S.S. Aegis, Kallus was sent back into the unknown alongside the Therm as an escort in making contact with an enigmatic race of aliens able to manipulate Quantum Nebulae. Once peaceful contact was eventually made and relations established, the Aegis was recalled to the Federation and began operations to curtail Tzenkethi aggression and support the growing efforts of the Lukari expansion into space. Recently however, Kallus’ old boss Aarl Tyrin, now an Admiral, has reached out and offered him a post in a new task force being created, and a new starship to replace the aging Defiant-class Escort and carry on the lineage of the Aegis and the Therm, with may of the Therm’s crew joining the new starship under Captain Kallus M’Tess. Note: It is believed, given Captain M'Tess' unusual aggressive tendencies (and carnivorous appetites) for a Caitian, that his genome may contain some Feresan sequences, possibly from a distant ancestor during the initial split between the species.